Midnight Rain in the City
by LavenderIceCream
Summary: Short domestic AU oneshot with TodoDeku; Todoroki's reading at night by the windowsill with Midoriya beside him. The rain falls outside in the city, gently, enshrouding the city lights into small, warm glows.


A/N: Hello there! Just a short fluffy oneshot with TodoDeku. This is an older version of them domestic AU where they live together in an apartment. I listened to "Sparks" by Coldplay while writing this; I think it matches the mood. :) Anyway, hope you like it!

~sunfish_sunfish

* * *

The small crinkling sound as his fingers tabbed another page.

Todoroki let his hand rest on the warm paper. His eyes wandered instead to the window beside him.

Outside, the city lights twinkled below the small apartment building like the reflection of stars in a pool of water. He couldn't see it, but rain was falling. Droplets glistened and trickled down the pane. Its gentle sound muted the usual rowdy night traffic.

His breath caught as Midoriya snuggled closer to his back, mumbling gibberish with an occasional "Quirk… " and "heros…" and even "Todoroki-kun heater". At this Todoroki peered over curiously, and saw a goofy smile on the curly-haired boy. His precious notebook chock full with Quirk data was slipping from his hand before Todoroki quickly caught it, and placed it on the coffee table across the sofa. With a pause, he put down his own mystery novel as well.

"Always studying… aren't you ever tired?" he whispered, gently poking Midoriya's cheek. Midoriya mumbled in protest and cuddled closer. "Sometimes I'm jealous… taking such observant notes on other heroes. Notice your boyfriend a bit more, you nerd." Todoroki gave a final teasing poke before yawning. _I better get a blanket, he'll catch a cold._ He made to stand when a hand yanked him back down.

"I-I do notice my… my boyfriend. A lot. Too much. Maybe." Midoriya hid his face in Todoroki's shirt, but Todoroki caught glimpse of bright red ears. "I-i-it's, I… I have… um, a lot… more… data on you than anyone else."

Todoroki raised his eyebrows when Midoriya shot his face up, eyes wide. "Oh god, that, that's really creepy and gross isn't it-"

"Mi-Midoriya-"

"It's just there's so much to you- wait no, I swear I'm not trying to objectify you or anything-"

"Midoriya."

"I'm really sorry, I'll get rid of it, I'm so sorry, I-" He nearly broke into tears. "Please don't break up with me over this, I promise I'll never do it agai-"

Todoroki grabbed Midoriya's face and kissed him. Hard.

"Mm?!"

Quickly letting go, Todoroki let out a barely controlled breath but he kept Midoriya's face cupped in his hands. Midoriya stared back, heart thundering in his chest and his own breath coming out shaky.

"Who-Why… " Todoroki shook his head, trying to clear his head from the throbbing emotions welling within him.

"Midoriya," he began slowly. "First: it's really not as bad as you think it is. In fact, it's a huge asset as a hero to take note of others Quirks. Everyone does it, though admittedly… not as thoroughly." Midoriya flinched and looked away, but Todoroki gently drew his chin back. "Midoriya. Look."

He turned his shimmering green eyes to meet Todoroki's steady gaze. "It's. Not. Bad. Or creepy. Or horrible. And so, the second point: I would _never_ break up with you over what makes you happy. So… so don't… " This time Todoroki felt even his right cheek begin growing warm. "Don't… don't doubt my feelings for you," he managed to say.

Midoriya blinked as Todoroki quickly averted his gaze and let his hands drop. Midoriya looked for a moment longer before a warm smile quietly tugged at his lips. He placed a soft hand on Todoroki's left cheek, and Todoroki swallowed as he felt the now-familiar calluses running along his skin before stopping right beneath his ear. Midoriya leaned forward and bumped foreheads.

"Thank you, Todoroki-kun," he murmured. "You always put me at ease. You always know what to say, what hurts me most."

Todoroki closed his eyes and felt his shoulders relax, the tension draining away. Midoriya continued talking softly, his voice fading in and out with the rain.

" So hey… "

"Could you kiss me again? But more gently… like how you always do."


End file.
